Enfin seuls
by salma snape
Summary: OS, Missing moments. Que s'estil passé lors de cette promenade qu'ont eut Ginny et Harry après que ce dernier l'ai embrassée? Venez voir ....


Voilà un petit One Shot qui trainait depuis un petit bou de temps dans ma tête.

**Titre**: Enfin Seuls.

**Raiting**: K

**Pairing**: Harry/Ginny

**Resumé**: Missing Moments. Que s'est-il passé lors de cette promenade qu'ont eut Ginny et Harry après que ce derniers l'ai embrassée ...

**Disclaimer**: Seule l'histoire m'appartient, je n'ai fait qu'emprinter les personnages à note ptite Jo.

* * *

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin seuls ?

Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole dans les couloirs de l'école. Les rares élèves qu'ils croisèrent s'étonnèrent à la vue des deux gryffondors hors de leur salle commune, ratant la fête de leur victoire. D'autres personnes, plus perspicaces que les premières, affichèrent des sourires entendus.

Les coups d'œil répétés, les regards appuyés et les chuchotements sur leur passage rendirent Harry encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ils arrivaient au Grand Hall quand il se décida enfin à parler.

- Comment s'est passé le match ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante, tout en surveillant la réaction de la jeune fille du coin de l'œil.

Les lèvres de Ginny frémirent et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent dans un petit sourire.

- Bien ! répondit-elle. Ron a laissé entrer quatorze buts, Slopper a fait un peu n'importe quoi, mais ça ne changeait pas vraiment de l'habitude.

- Et Cho ?

- Que veux-tu savoir sur Chang ?

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe face au ton agressif de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit les portes de l'école et s'arrêta pour la laisser passer devant lui. Il se demandait pourquoi elle réagissait aussi vivement à une simple question. Elle n'était tout de même pas jalouse ?

- Je veux juste savoir comment elle a réagit quand tu lui a « soufflé » le vif d'or.

Le visage de la rousse se détendit peu à peu tandis qu'elle commençait à rire légèrement.

- Oh ! Elle a jeté son balai à terre et elle a éclaté en sanglots, comme toujours !

- J'aurais aimé voir ça ! pouffa Harry en se rapprochant d'elle.

- J'aurais aimé que tu le vois aussi ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Un autre silence s'installa, et aucun bruit ne vint déranger leur contemplation de l'autre.

Jusqu'au moment où un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle sortit de l'école en chahutant.

- Hum … euh … Je connais un endroit tranquille où on pourra être seuls pour un petit moment. Enfin, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, si tu veux bien … et … euh si ça ne te dérange pas de rester seule avec moi.

Un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Ginny alors que le jeune homme s'enfonçait un peu plus dans ses explications.

Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il allait continuer à parler, elle plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Le même frisson les parcourut en même temps. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le temps s'arrêta pendant un moment. Un cours instant durant lequel rien n'importait plus que l'autre.

- Tu penses que je serais là si je n'avais pas envie d'être avec toi ? lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle retira sa main doucement et la laissa glisser le long du bras d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa main.

- Montre moi cet endroit tranquille, dit-elle en le tirant.

Il la suivit en silence, appréciant la douceur da sa main dans la sienne. Il finit par accélérer pour la diriger vers une petite clairière à côté du lac.

Ginny s'arrêta pour regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle était déjà venue ici, mais jamais le paysage ne lui avait paru aussi magnifique.

Elle ne savait plus si c'était la lumière du soleil se reflétant sur le lac, l'étendue verte qui les entourait ou tout simplement la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés qui faisait ressortir la beauté de l'endroit.

- Je … hum … Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé devant tout le monde, et sans prévenir.

Comment briser un moment romantique à la Harry Potter !

Toujours en serrant sa main dans la sienne, elle se tourna vers lui.

- C'est vrai que tu aurais pu me demander mon avis. Pas que je m'en plaigne, remarque. Ajouta-t-elle en le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Ce que je voudrais savoir par contre, c'est pourquoi tu l'as fait.

- Mais parce que j'en avais envie ! Sursauta-t-il comme il se rendait soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de dire si spontanément.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes alors que ses joues prenaient une petite teinte rose. Il finit par lâcher sa main.

- Et bien, ça a au moins le mérite d'être sincère, retentit la voix étranglée de Ginny. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait se retenir d'exploser de rire. Et tu en as eu envie comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Pas vraiment non, fit-il en se retournant vers le lac à son tour. Hum … ça fait assez longtemps que j'en ai … que j'y pense. Depuis le début de l'année si tu veux tout savoir. Ajouta-t-il après un bref silence.

- J'ai vu ça ! Rit-elle.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés se figea de surprise.

- Que veux-tu dire ? finit-il par demander.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très discret Harry ! Il y a longtemps que j'ai remarqué tes coups d'oeils répétés, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Et puis toutes ces questions à Hermione …, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Elle t'en a parlé ? S'indigna-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais attends un peu … Il ancra son regard dans le sien et ajouta.

- Si tu savais que j'avais … euh … hum … des sentiments pour toi, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Le regard bleu de la rousse s'assombrit de colère.

- Peut-être que ce n'était pas à moi de faire le premier pas, mais à toi de bouger un peu.

Harry fit un pas en arrière, sans arrêter de contempler la jeune fille. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle à cet instant, ses joues rouges faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur, son nez retroussé et ses lèvres pincées de colère. Elle était magnifique.

Devant le recul du brun, le regard de Ginny s'adoucit rapidement et elle ajouta d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux.

- Mais je suis contente que tu te sois enfin décidé.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son ami. Il se saisit de son menton pour pouvoir la regarder.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de l'avoir fait.

Il scella ses paroles par un baiser qui se transforma en peu de temps en une découverte passionnée de l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se regardaient en souriant, front contre front, Ginny s'éloigna de celui qu'elle appellerait désormais son petit ami en soupirant.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, sinon on risque de voir rappliquer Ron.

- C'est vrai qu'il a eu assez de temps pour réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, éclata-t-il de rire.

Il commença à la tirer par la main en se dirigeant vers le château quand elle lui demanda d'une voix faussement indignée :

- Je rêve ou est-ce que tu viens d'insulter mon frère ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'expression perplexe du visage d'Harry.

- Allez viens ! Fit-elle en le tirant à son tour. Ne t'inquiètes pas va ! Je sais très bien qu'il est un peu lent d'esprit …

Fin.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite Review, ça fait tout le temps un peu plaisir. 


End file.
